


Take my jacket

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 84, Fluff, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24





	Take my jacket

Yuta was an airhead sometimes, but Taeyong loved him anyway.  
Even if in every second he got a mini heart attack when Yuta did something that could be just remotely dangerous to him. Or at least when he thought that it could be dangerous to him. 

Yuta hummed to himself as he pulled his shoes on to go out. It was end september, the sun was shining, just a soft breeze could give a him a soft chill, when he stepped outside. They had a light autumn that year, the temperature always being around 18 ℃. It was the perfect time to go for a run. 

Well, that was Yuta's opinion. 

In Taeyong's opinion, the second ice age was coming, there was -1800℃ outside and the polar bears were waiting right outside the door for Yuta to exit just so they can eat him. Of course, all these threats were only dangerous to his mate, if Johnny or Jaehyun left the house, that didn't really matter. Jaehyun can watch out for himself, and if a polar bear eat Johnny the world would only be a better place. 

"I'm going out for a run, be back soon" he yelled into the house and stood up. He reached for the doorknob when he heard the hurried steps from inside. 

"Jacket!" Taeyong's demanding voice caused Yuta to roll his eyes before he turned around to look at his alpha. 

Taeyong was standing there with his hands on his waist like a mother when Yuta started whining.  
"Come on, Tae, it's not like it's winter. And I'm going to run, I'll eventually get hot" he said. 

"I don't care. You just recovered from your cold" he said, because as much as he loved Yuta being all cute and helpless when sick, he still liked it better when his mate was healthy and fit. 

"But it'll get too warm if I wear a jacket!" Yuta said, and opened the door to let some air in to show Taeyong how warm it was outside. 

"At least take this" he said, pulling his thin polar jacket off the rack. Yuta glared at the jacket and didn't make a single move to take it from Taeyong. Taeyong sighed. "Please" he added, making the cutest puppy dog eyes he could. 

Yuta groaned and took the jacket. 

 

Later that day when Yuta came back, he was much more sweaty than usually. He growled when he saw Taeyong leaning against the doorframe. 

"I hope you're happy. I almost overheated" he said as he quickly took off the jacket and tossed it to the alpha.

"Yes, I am. Thank you" Taeyong said as he lifted the jacket to his nose. It smelled like Yuta. Then he looked at his omega who was taking off his shoes and stepped behind him to hug him. He pressed a kiss onto his neck. 

The jacket caused Yuta to smell even more like him. It made Taeyong happier than anything.


End file.
